1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing device, more particularly to an image capturing device capable of auto-focusing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of a portable electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant, has a current trend toward small size. Therefore, it is desired to design an image capturing device for a portable electronic device having a small size.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image capturing device 1 is shown to include a housing 11, a liquid lens 12 disposed in the housing 11, a fix lens 13 mounted in the housing 11 and disposed under the liquid lens 12, and an optical sensing module 14 mounted in the housing 11, disposed under the fix lens 13 and spaced apart from the fix lens 13 at a rear focus (d). The fix lens 13 generates an optical image of an object. The liquid lens 12 focuses the optical image generated by the fix lens 13 based an external voltage. The optical sensing module 14 senses the optical image focused by the liquid lens 12 so as to generate an electrical output corresponding to the optical image.
In such a configuration, since the liquid lens 12 is disposed above the fix lens 13, the conventional image capturing device 1 has a larger thickness in an axial direction (X) due to the rear focus (d). Therefore, when the conventional image capturing device 1 is applied to a portable electronic apparatus (not shown), the conventional image capturing device 1 having a larger size impedes miniaturization of the portable electronic apparatus.